


In The Family

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-14
Updated: 1999-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Frannie is kidnapped by the same family Ray is undercover with? Will it cost them both of their lives?This story is a sequel to Opposites Attract.





	In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Suppose  
the "

##  _In The Family_

####  by Bunny ( Mercarmaid@aol. com ) 

* * *

Note: This is the sequel to "Opposites Attract".   
  
  
The sunlight filtered into the small apartment of Benton Fraser. He blinked sleepily, and looked down at the lovely woman sleeping on his chest. He dropped a kiss on top of her head, and inhaled the faint coconut scent of her shampoo. Stirring slightly, he tried to get up and get ready without disturbing her. But, she roused groggily just as he was leaving the bed.   
  
Francesca: (yawning)Ben?  
Ben: Shhh. Go back to sleep, Francesca. I just have to get to work early.   
Francesca: (stretches) Nah. . . I should go ahead and take a shower, anyway. Do ya want a ride to work?  
Ben: Thank you kindly, Francesca, but it's only a couple of blocks, and I have to be there in a half-hour.   
Francesca: (drawing her knees under her chin & speaking quietly)You. . . you don't want to be seen with me?  
Ben: (kneeling down in front of her)Frannie. . . how can you think that?  
  
She shrugs.   
  
Ben: If it's important to you, then, certainly, you may drive---  
Francesca: (holds up a hand)No, no. . . I will not argue with you over whether or not I may drive you to work.   
Ben: (smiles gently)Okay. (drops a kiss on her forehead)I'll pick you up at the station for lunch?  
Francesca: (smiles)Sure. . . We gonna tell anyone about us yet?  
Ben: Of course. . . too bad Ray isn't here.   
Francesca: Yeah, I know what ya mean. . . D'ya remember his reaction when he thought we had before?  
Ben: (trying unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh)Yeah. . . I don't think I've ever seen him so mad. But, I can see why he's so protective. . . 

Francesca: (knowingly)He loves you, ya know. . . He'd approve. . . Well, maybe not at first. . . but, he'd get used to it. . .   
Ben: (musingly)Yes, I do suppose it would take a while, though. . . But, I do remember him telling me that he'd rather it be me than anyone. . . though, he'd prefer no one. . .   
Francesca: There, ya see?  
Ben: (cups her face & kisses her lips gently)I love you;I've got to go get ready.   
Francecsa: Io amore tu, Ben. G'head, get ready.   
  
Ben stepped into the bathroom to shower. After a while, he and Dief left, and Francesca started to get ready. She stepped out of the shower, clad in his robe, singing an old Sophia Loren song.   
  
Francesca: Wanna be Americana, Americana. You were born in Italy. Wanna be Americana, Americana. All you do is sing off key. . .   
  
So absorbed was she in singing and bustling around the tiny apartment, she never noticed the dark figure in the ski mask coming up behind her. . .   
  
Ben showed up to the station around noon, looking for Francesca. Ray K. saw him, grinned, and came up.   
  
Ray K: Hey, Fraze.   
Ben: Hello, Ray.   
Ray K: Ya lookin' for somebody?  
Ben: Um, yes. . . Francesca and I have a lunch-date, and---  
Ray K: (looking at him oddly)Frannie never came into work today.   
Ben: What?!  
  
Francesca, meanwhile, was awakening in a plush room, lying on a fancy bed.   
  
Francesca: (jumping up)Man. . . what the. . .   
  
Upon seeing the door, she raced to it, pulling on the knob. But, it was locked.   
  
Francesca: (pounding and kicking on the door)Damnit!Whoever's doin' this, had better let me out of here right now!  
  
Suddenly, she froze as the other door opened, and a shadowy figure came in, stopped short, and whispered her name in familiar tones. . .   
  
Ray: Frannie?  
Francesca: Ray?  
  
Ray shut the door, and she rushed into his open embrace. He held her comfortingly, shushing her and stroking her hair soothingly.   
  
Ray: (looks at her carefully)Ya okay?  
Francesca: Yeah. . . I'm fine. . . (slumps down on her bed, and realizes she's still wearing Ben's robe)Oh. . . Um, why am I here?  
Ray: (shrugs)Uh. . . they thought my replacement(this he said slightly tinged with bitterness)was really your brother, and. . . well, aparently, he arrested a couple of the boys on some piddly little charge, and things almost turned ugly. . . I. . . I didn't know this;or I'd've found a way to warn Benny to protect you. . . that's why you were kidnapped. I came in here as soon as I found out. . . 

Francesca: Does this put us both in danger?  
Ray: Yeah, it does. I can't lie about that, but. . . I'll protect you. I'll die before I let them hurt you.   
  
Suddenly, someone came into the room, and Ray pulled her to him instinctively.   
  
Gusipe: Armande. . . she's not for you.   
Ray: (bitingly)Stay out of this, Gusipe. I mean it!  
Gusipe: Okay, fine. . . your funeral. . . (grins leeringly at her)But. . . what a way to go!(leaves and shuts the door)  
Francesca: Uh. . . how am I gonna get out of here?  
Ray: Well. . . they're gonna set up ransome, so. . . hopefully, they'll just wait for the fake me, and Benny to come and get you.   
Francesca: Oh. . .   
  
Ray looked at her critically, finally noticing what was off.   
  
Ray: Frannie?  
Francesca: Hmmm?  
Ray: Why ya wearin' Benny's robe?  
  
Before she could answer, Gusipe called Ray out of the room to make the call. Meanwhile. Welsh called Ray K. and Ben into his office. He put on the speaker-phone.   
  
Iggie: Lemme speak to Vecchio.   
  
Ray K: Yes?  
Iggie: We have your sister. . . if you want her back, you pay this ransome.   
Ray: (through clenched teeth)What ransome?  
Iggie: You let Tony and Johnny out of jail.   
Ray K: Do you honestly think I have the authority to---  
Iggie: Do it!Now, I also want to know if Mr. Mountie is there?  
Ben: (tightly)Let me talk to Francesca.   
Iggie: Nah, I don't think so. . . but. . . your little tramp is in good hands. . . in fact, one of our men have already taken a liking to her. . .   
  
Ray clenched his fists at the implied threat, but he managed surprisingly well to keep his temper in check.   
  
Iggie: (continuing his taunt)Yeah. . . we found her at your place. . . just in your robe. . .   
Ben: (evenly)You lay one hand on my woman, and there won't be a rock small enough for you to climb under.   
  
Ray mananged to keep his face impassive, but, silently, he was thinking, "Alright, Benny!You tell 'em!"  
  
Iggie: Don't worry;you and your partner deliver, she's all yours.   
  
Click. . .   
  
Ray K: What're we gonna do?  
Ben: Whatever it takes.   
  
After a bit, Ray came in with clothes for her, and she went behind the screen to change.   
  
Ray: (offhandedly)So. . . you and Benny, huh?  
Francesca: Um. . .   
Ray: C'mon, Frannie. . . this is me you're talkin' to.   
Francesca: (coming out after she finnished)Um, okay. . . Last night, we, um. . .   
Ray: You what?  
Francesca: You know very well what, or you wouldn't be askin', and you don't gotta look like that about it.   
Ray: No?Then, how am I supposed to look?Geez, my best friend and my baby sister. . .   
Francesca: Shhh!Do ya wanna blow our cover?  
Ray: Okay, sorry. . . But, you and Benny?  
Francesca: (rolls her eyes)Why is it so hard to believe?  
Ray: How long?  
Francesca: Last night.   
Ray: No. . . I wanted to know how long you 2've been together, not. . . together.   
Francesca: (grins)Last night.   
Ray: (whisper yells)On the first date, Frannie?!  
Francesca: Well, um, actually, we weren't on a date.   
Ray: Huh?  
Francesca: I was on a date with that Turnbull guy, and he got jealous. We went to his place, and---  
Ray: Spare me the gory details.   
Francesca: Well, anyway, the point is, we said our "I love you's" already---  
Ray: Before or after?  
Francesca: (ducks her head)Does during count?  
  
Ray's eyes get huge and angry.   
  
Francesca: Look, we said 'em after, too. . . it's just. . . well. . .   
Ray: Doesn't matter now. . . But, I'm gonna have a talk with him when I get home. . . 

Francesca: (quietly)When do you think that'll be?  
Ray: (honestly)I don't know. . . soon, I hope. I miss you all so much. . . 

Francesca: (hugging him tightly & burying her head into his chest)We miss you, too. . .   
  
Ray K: Relax, Fraser. . . we'll find her.   
Ben: You don't understand, Ray.   
Ray K: Oh?What don't I understand?  
Ben: This is the same "family" Ray is undercover with. This could blow his cover, and get them both killed.   
Ray K: Oh. . . man. . . Fraze, I am. . . man. . .   
Ben: I know. If they don't let us use them as bait---  
Ray K: They wouldn't play with her life that way.   
Ben: You don't know that. . . Besides, if not, I have an alternate plan.   
Ray K: (interested)Yeah?What is it?  
Ben: How much weapontry do you have?  
  
Suddenly, they were joined in Welsh's office by Welsh, Inspector Thatcher, and a couple of FED's.   
  
Ray K: (looking around)Where are the prisoners?  
Lt. Welsh: Vecchio. . . we. . . the higher ups. . . they won't let---  
Ray K: (pointing an accusing finger at the FED's)This is a woman's life here!  
FED # 1: Detective Vecchio, we understand you must be worried about your sister, but. .   
Ray K: Oh, do you now?Then why the hell aren't you doin' anything about it?!  
FED #2: Our hands are tied. We're sorry.   
Ben: (tightly)Then, so are we. We will not let her stay there because of your precious protocal.   
FED # 1: You wouldn't be thinking of breaking men out of prison just to save your girlfriend, now, would ya Constable?  
Meg: No, he wouldn't be thinking that, and she's not really his---  
Ben: Actually, Inspector, she is.   
Meg: Excuse me?  
Ben: I don't have time to go into details with you now. I'm terribly sorry. But, you are correct. I will not attempt to break the men out. 

FED #2: You realize, Constable, if you and the detective attempt to do this, you are on your own. No backup will be allowed, not even from this prescient.   
Ben: (coldly)Good. Go faster that way. Come along, Ray. Dief.   
  
He leaves the office, followed quietly by Ray and Diefenbaker, who growls at the Federal agents as he goes by.   
  
As night is begining to fall, Francesca and Ray are still in that room, waiting apprehensively for the other shoe to drop. Meanwhile, Ben and Ray K. are   
arranging a virtual arsenal. . .   
  
   Talk to me softly. There's something in your eyes.   
  Don't hang your head in sorrow, and please don't cry.   
  I know how you feel inside now, I've been there before.   
  Something is changing inside you, and don't you know?  
  Don't you cry tonight. I still love you, baby.   
  Don't you cry tonight.   
  Don't you cry tonight. There's a Heaven above you, baby.   
  And, don't you cry tonight.   
  Give me a whisper. Won't ya give me a sigh?  
  Give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye.   
  Don't you take it so hard now. And, please don't take it so bad.   
  I'll still be thinking of you, and the times we had.   
  Baby. And, don't you cry tonight.   
  Don't you cry tonight.   
  Don't you cry tonight. There's a Heaven above you, baby.   
  And, don't you cry, tonight. . .   
  And, please remember, that I never lied.   
  And, please remember how I felt inside now honey.   
  You gotta make it your own way, but, you'll be alright now sugar.   
  You'll feel better tomorrow. Come the morning light, now, baby.   
  And, don't you cry tonight.   
  Don't you cry tonight.   
  Don't you cry tonight, there's a Heaven above you, baby.   
  And, don't you cry.   
  Don't you ever cry.   
  Don't you cry tonight.   
  Baby, maybe someday.   
  But, don't you cry.   
  Don't you ever cry.   
  Don't you cry, tonight. . .   
  
Francesca jumped up nervously as she heard the door being opened. Ray pulled her behind him instinctively, willing to admit his true identity if it meant saving his sister. Clutching Ray's shoulders, and barely breathing, she felt her heart start back when she saw who was there. . .   
  
Francesca: Ben!  
Ben: (scooping her up and swinging her around in a big bear-hug)Oh. . . You okay?  
Francesca: Umm-hmm. . .   
Ray K: Hey, Frannie.   
  
He extends his arms and she embraces him as well. Suddenly, Ben's gaze falls past her, and he sees his best friend, standing in the shadows, watching quietly.   
  
Ben: Ray. . .   
Ray: (with a catch in his voice)Hey, Benny. . . Look, take good care of my baby sis, huh?  
Ben: (a catch now in his voice too)Of course, Ray.   
  
They embrace as well, but, suddenly, the lights are thrown on, and Iggie & Gusipe are standing at the door. They have heard everything!  
  
Iggie: It appears my little exersise worked better than I had hoped, Gusipe. . . We may not have gotten Tony and Johnny back, but we have a fraud in our midst. . . (cups Ray's face in his hands)Armande, eh?  
  
Suddenly, Deifenbaker runs into the room and knocks Iggie and Gusipe down. This provides enough distraction for them to grab the guns and Francesca and shoot their way out of there. But, they meet a steady onslaught of bullets as they made their way out. Finally, as a last-resort measure, as they were leaving the house, Ray grabbed a grenade from the bag and tossed it into the house. They broke into a dead run, throwing themselves flat on the ground, as the mansion exploded into a fiery oblivion. . .   


After calling everyone necessary and meeting at the consulate(they felt it would be safer than the station), IA deemed it "justifiable homicide", and closed the books on Ray's undercover file. Stanley Raymond Kowlaski could go back to being himself, Ray Vecchio could slip right back into his old life;right where he left it. They thanked Welsh and Thatcher for helping them with IA, and headed straight for  the Vecchio's;Ma would be sooo happy her Raymandio was home!On the way to the cars. . .   
  
Ray: Benny?  
Ben: Yes, Ray?  
Ray: You and my sister?  
Ben: Well, yes, Ray. . .   
Ray: We gotta talk. . .   
  
Ben gets an apprehensive look, but Ray gives him that trademark grin, and puts a brotherly arm around his shoulder to lead him towards the car. . .   
  
  
The End 

* * *

 


End file.
